Dying in His Arms
by ampy009
Summary: An Ezria story; Aria Montgomery is found pregnant after trying for so long. However, when she is diagnosed as terminally ill, she must decide between the treatment that will save her but kill her child, or give birth, effictively killing herself.
1. Prologue

**Dying in His Arms – An Ezria Story**

**Prologue**

Aria Montgomery was so nervous. From the previous night, Ezra and Aria had finally gathered up the courage to try again. They were so desperate – They wanted a child more than anything else. It wasn't as if they _needed _a child in order for their relationship to survive, but they were both longing for something more. Another piece of each other. _Anything. _They were so in love that nothing could keep them from each other, and a child would only bring them even closer. Aria waited the right amount of time after going on the pregnancy test, and although five minutes had passed since she could have known, she could not bring her eyes to make contact with the stick. Ezra had gone downstairs to start breakfast, but made Aria promise not to look without him. Whether the news was good – or bad – they would face it together, as one.

"Ezra," Aria called from the bathroom. "It's been enough time."

"Coming, Aria," Ezra called back from the kitchen. His feet pounded up the stairs, as he skipped steps in order to get upstairs faster. Aria looked him in the eyes.

"I'm nervous," she said. "What if there's only more bad news? I don't think I can take that kind of rejection again," she told him. Aria could tell Ezra anything, which is one of the many reasons that their relationship has lasted so long throughout all these years. Aria was no longer a high school student, and Ezra was no longer her teacher. Their relationship was perfectly legal, and since Aria was now twenty-five years old, she had decided that it was time for a child. And Ezra couldn't have agreed more.

Ezra grasped her hand. "We'll get through this together. You're the bravest person I've ever met, Aria, and nothing – not even some bad news, will stop you. We'll keep trying and trying, until we have a beautiful baby. I promise you that I will not stop until you have what you want. What _we _want."

Aria and Ezra simultaneously glanced over at the pregnancy test, preparing for the worst possible news that they would ever have to endure. It was like deja vu, except this time: One detail was different. The test was positive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Seven months later.**

Aria drove towards the clinic. It was time for her monthly checkup, nothing too exciting. So far, her baby had been healthy and well; with seemingly no problems. Ezria and Aria both agreed to let the sex of the child be a surprise. It seemed better that way for both of them.

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

Aria just couldn't wait. Just two more months, and she would finally be cuddling her brand new baby – giving him or her anything that they wanted. Ezra was just as excited. Aria could tell just by the way he grinned from ear to ear when discussing their unborn child. Aria smiled at herself, as she glanced at the rising sun, thinking of how her life couldn't possibly get any better. She would finally have everything that she ever wanted. The perfect husband, the beautiful child, and two supportive parents who remained in her life, along with her three best friends; Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. Life couldn't possibly get any better than it already was. She had already had the requested blood tests a few days prior to this appointment, and would be receiving the results of them today. But Aria knew – she knew that her baby was perfectly healthy. She could feel it.

_And I come crashing through_

_The lovers need to clear the road_

_Cause this thing is ready to blow_

Aria walked through the double door entrance, as she headed upstairs to her doctors' clinic. Although Ezra hadn't come with this time, it was the first time he had missed. Aria didn't mind. He had an important meeting for Hollis, and she actually didn't mind being able to talk to her doctor alone, just in case she came up with any questions that she would have been too embarrassed to ask if Ezra had been there. Who was she kidding? She could do anything with Ezra there. She knew he wouldn't judge. How could she act so silly? Ezra loved her unconditionally, and Aria was fully aware of this. She immediately felt somewhat guilty, for letting herself think that she would have actually been embarrassed.

Aria signed in at the front desk, and took a seat, while patiently waiting for her name to be called.

"Aria Montgomery," the secretary called. "Doctor Ranaldi will see you now." Aria had decided to not yet change her last name to Fitz, although she had been married for two years already. Ezra didn't mind. He knew that it was really just for Byron, who wanted his daughter to still have a part of him. Aria headed towards room three, her assigned room, and waited for the doctor to come in. She decided to shoot Spencer a quick text message.

_Seeing the doctor now. I'll call you afterward, to let you know how everything went._

_-Aria_

Although Aria hated to admit it, she grew a lot closer to Spencer Hastings compared to Emily and Hanna. After high school, Spencer and Aria remained in touch quite well. Although Aria still talked to Emily and Hanna, Spencer was her go-to for everything. She was always there for Aria. She missed the relationship that the four of them had together, but Emily and Hanna were as close as Spencer and Aria were. They were all four still great friends, but were each closer to a specific individual instead of all close to each other. Aria felt it was better this way.

"Aria," Doctor Ranaldi said as he waltzed in lusciously from the hallway, as he usually did.

"Hello, Doctor," Aria said. "So what have you got for me?" Aria asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Well... I have... News," Doctor Ranaldi said. "I'm not sure how you'll take it. But I want you to know; it definitely isn't the best news that any expecting mother would like to hear."

"No! Please, tell me that my baby is okay. Please. I've made it seven months already, I can't lose him or her now," Aria said, as she stood up.

"Aria, please sit down. Your baby is fine. Perfectly healthy. You however... You aren't."

Aria stuttered. "W-What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes already beginning to water. She was only twenty-five years old. How could she not be healthy? She ate her vegetables. She never ate any junk food, she exercised daily. She brushed her teeth two to three times a day, and showered every morning. What could possibly be wrong with her health?

"You see Aria, your blood tests showed that you are positive for a condition called Cardiovascular Debt. This means that because of your pregnancy, your body isn't getting enough blood that it needs in order to keep you alive. There is a treatment that can heal you. It's just a simple blood transfusion three times a week for the next three months, and after that, you're body will have the right amount of blood that it needs to survive," Doctor Ranaldi explained.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything. My baby needs me, I'm his or her mother." Aria said, as she cried.

"I'm not finished yet, Aria. There is a catch. If I were to inject you with these transfusions, your baby would also be getting them. But because your baby is a different blood type than you, Aria, it would effectively kill him or her. But if you do not take these transfusions, you will die the minute you are finished giving birth, due to the excess loss of blood, if you even make it long enough to give birth, that is." Aria cried harder. The tears came pouring down, as she was faced with this decision that just made her perfect life so completely imperfect.

"But besides this... My baby is fine?" Aria asked.

"Yes. The baby is perfectly healthy."

"Thank you doctor. I'll call you later this week with my decision," Aria told him.

"Okay. Let me know by Friday, because if you do decide that you want these transfusions, I would like to start as soon as possible," Doctor Ranaldi replied, trying to smile at Aria.

"I will." Doctor Ranaldi left the room, dismissing Aria. Aria headed out of the front doors, and towards her car. She sat in the drivers seat and cried, and cried some more – letting the tears stream out.

She held down the number three on her phone; the speed dial number for Spencer Hastings.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"I have bad news. Very, very bad news," Aria replied to her quickly, getting straight to the point. She explained everything the doctor told her to Spencer, crying as she did.

"Wow..." Spencer said. "I've never heard of anything like it," Spencer said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Spence. But there is one thing I do know: Ezra deserves this baby. This baby's heart has already started beating, and I cannot be the one to stop it. I'm not getting the transfusions. I can't. I would never be able to live with myself," Aria told her. "Are you sure, Aria? Don't do this just because you think Ezra deserves this. It's your life, and no one should be the one to tell you whether or not you get to live it. It's completely up to you. Do **not **let _anyone _influence your decision. Not Ezra, not Byron, not Mike, and not Ella. Not me, not Hanna, not Em. Only _you _know what is best for you," Spencer told her.

"Thank you, Spencer. It really means a lot," Aria replied. "Anytime. I'm always here." Spencer said.

"Oh, and Spence? One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Ezra cannot know about this."

[END OF CHAPTER 1. Please review :) ]


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aria drove, and drove, with no destination whatsoever. No matter what anyone said; she was giving up her life. She was sure of it. This baby deserved to live. It deserved a chance at life. Although Aria's life would be short, she got to experience all of the great things in it, and her child deserved the same experiences that she did. It deserved to grow up, to find its one true love, to find out its hopes and dreams, and hopefully experience them. Aria smiled. She would regret nothing. Aria turned around, and headed home.

When she finally got home, Aria headed upstairs to her room. She lied down on her bed, next to her one true love: Ezra Fitz. Ezra smiled at her. "How did everything go?" He asked, curiously.

"Great. The baby is perfectly healthy," Aria replied to him, smiling. If there's one thing she learned from Alison DiLaurentis, it was how to be an effective liar. And at times like this, it definitely came in handy. She didn't want to have to lie to Ezra. She really didn't. But this baby – it was so much bigger than herself. Another person's life was put into her hands; for her to decide its fate. Who was she to determine whether or not someone determined to live? She didn't ask for this. She didn't want this type of responsibility. All she wanted was to be with Ezra and her brand new baby. Together. Forever. Was it really that selfish of her to want this? To simply want to live with both her child, and her love? Aria immediately felt guilty when thinking about how selfish she was being. There are people out there who do not know both of their parents, there are people out there who never find love, and there are people out there who will never what it's like to feel loved. Aria felt sick to her stomach. She stood up, and headed towards the bathroom, where she vomited until she couldn't possibly feel any emptier.

Ezra begged, and he begged. "Aria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied to him calmly.

"Don't give me that. I can see it in your eyes. Something's wrong. You can tell me anything."

"You don't understand. There is so much about this situation that you just won't understand," She replied to him.

"Well it's very hard to understand something that you haven't been told a single detail about, Aria."

Aria turned her back to him, and walked away. She felt furious. Her face hot, her body aching with pain all over. She felt as if she was burning to death; burned alive on a stake like a witch. Ezra walked after her. "Aria, please don't walk away from this," he said. "Your problems won't go away unless you face them, Aria!" She ignored him. She took her keys off of the counter, and headed out towards her car; where she put the Porsche in reverse, and headed towards her mother's house.

The whole way to Ella's, Aria couldn't get Ezra's stupid voice out of her head. Was she wrong to be mad at him? She suddenly felt guilty again. She had been feeling this a lot lately. Guilt. His voice echoed throughout her head.

_Your problems won't go away unless you face them, Aria_

She parked in her mother's driveway, but she did not move a muscle. She glanced at the clock; which read 1 AM. She couldn't bother her mother. Not at this hour. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Doctor Ranaldi's office. The voice inbox asked her to leave a message, since the office was not operating at these hours of the day.

"Doctor Ranaldi," Aria said. "I do not want to go through with the transfusions," She said.

Ezra couldn't get Aria Montgomery out of his head. What could she possibly be upset about? He thought and he thought. He knew for a _fact _that Aria would not lie about their child's health to him. So he knew that the child could not be the problem. Something was definitely wrong, but it was not with their unborn child. It was with Aria. Suddenly, Ezra heard his phone vibrating on the dresser, from his position in the bathroom.

_We need to talk._

_-Spencer Hastings_


	4. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! Enjoy.**

Ezra knew. There is no reason for Spencer Hastings to be text messaging him at one in the morning, unless it was regarding Aria. He quickly shot back an urgent reply.

_Call me._

_Ezra_

He waited patiently for Spencer to call him. When she finally did twenty minutes later, the thought of Aria did not slip from his mind the slightest bit. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Ezra answered swiftly.

"Ezra, there is a huge problem," Spencer replied just as quickly.

"What is it? Is Aria okay?"

"Define okay..." Spencer replied.

"Spencer, you're scaring me. What is wrong with Aria?"

"Ezra, there's no easy way to say this. But Aria was diagnosed with cardiovascular debt. There are transfusions that can heal her, but because her and the baby are different blood types, the transfusions will cause the baby to die. If she doesn't accept the transfusions, when she gives birth; so much blood will be lost that she will pass away from the lack of blood. Aria told me that she is going to deny the transfusions," Spencer explained.

Ezra was speechless. He hadn't felt this at loss for words since the day he met Aria. He couldn't lose her. No matter what anyone said; Aria was his life. He didn't even know this baby. They were both still very young, and they could try again. They could always try again.

"I'll let you have time to think," Spencer said through the phone. Ezra almost completely forgot that she was even on the other line. He clicked the end button, and slowly laid down.

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step_

_Until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way_

_It tears me up inside_

_To see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever,_

_I want you to know..._

A tear fell down Ezra's cheek. He hadn't cried in the longest time. Not since he found out that Aria was pregnant; but that was from utter and complete joy. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried from sadness. He would not let her give up. He could not lose her. He wiped the tear off of his face, sat up, and quickly headed towards his car.

**Stage of pregnancy: Eight months along**

When Aria arrived home the next morning, Ezra was not there. There was a note on the counter, and Aria did not hesitate to read it.

_Off to find a way to heal you. _

_Be back soon._

_I love you._

_-Ezra_

How the _fuck _could he know about this? Spencer Hastings! She wouldn't dare. She couldn't have. Aria was stupid to even think that it wasn't Spencer who told him. Spencer was the only person that knew.

Aria pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Ezra.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Please, just come home," Aria told him.

"Aria, I'm not going to let you_ die _for this baby. Do you honestly think that I'd be able to love it without you here? When I hold it, all that I'll be thinking about is how he or she took you from me. I can't. I'd much rather be with you, and I don't care how heartless and selfish that sounds, but I do not want to live on this Earth if it has to be without you," Ezra responded.

"It's not the baby's fault, Ezra," Aria responded. "You can't blame this on him or her," she said.

"But it is, Aria! If you were not pregnant, you could easily be healed! The only reason this condition is fatal is because of your pregnancy!" Ezra shouted.

"Oh, God, Ezra..." Aria responded.

"Aria?" Ezra asked.

But Aria had already fallen to her knees.

"Hurry," she whispered into the phone. "Just hurry."

And with that, Aria fell into unconsciousness, her heart struggling to maintain a beat.


	5. Chapter 4

Ezra was not far away from home at all. He had already been on his way back, but Aria didn't know that. In just three minutes, Ezra had parked the car, and dashed inside and up the stairs. With Aria laying there unconscious, Ezra quickly gathered her up and carried her out to his car. Rushing to this hospital faster than he ever had before, Aria's breath become more steady. Ezra did not know whether or not this was a good thing; or a bad thing. He rushed her inside the emergency room, where Doctor Ranaldi quickly recognized both Ezra, and the unconscious beauty in his arms.

"What happened?" Doctor Ranaldi said, quickly rushing over.

"I don't know," Ezra shot back. "We were on the phone, and then suddenly she kept telling me to hurry, to hurry..." Ezra continued.

"Her blood levels. They must be off. It's the only reasonable cause for this type of predicament," he said.

"Please, give her the transfusions," Ezra said. And then Ezra realized something. If Doctor Ranaldi was working in the emergency room office for the day, he had not yet been to the clinic. He had not yet heard Aria's message. Which means he had no good reason to deny her these transfusions.

"Yes, yes of course," Doctor Ranaldi said.

As the doctor and Ezra rushed to the back room with Aria, Ezra saw someone out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and gave him an approving nod of the head.

Spencer Hastings had done nothing but support Ezra in this situation. They both had agreed that the best decision for Aria would be for her to stay alive; although Spencer had never expressed these thoughts aloud. When they reached the back room, they sat Aria upright in a chair, and Ezra held her hand. He would be here when she woke up. He would never leave her side. Doctor Ranaldi quickly setup the station in order to do the transfusion, and injected Aria with blood of the same type as hers from a donor. Slowly, the blood dripped into Aria's arm.

"When she wakes up, she might not remember ever passing out," the doctor said.

"But otherwise; she will be okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Doctor Ranaldi said, as he walked out of the room.

Slowly but surely, Aria regained consciousness, and looked up to meet Ezra's eyes.

"How could you," she muttered. "How could you do this to me?" Tears poured down her face, as she seemed to hyperventilate and breathe harder and harder.

"Aria, I'm sorry," Ezra said. He went to touch her hand. "Why?" She asked.

"Because," he said. "Because _why!_" She yelled. "Because, I love you, and I'm so selfish that I could not bear to lose you. I do not want to have to continue without you, knowing in my heart, that you could have been saved," he said. "I... I love you," she said. "I love you too. I always have. And I always will." he said, gazing into her eyes. "Oh, Ezra," she said. "The baby... It's moving," she said, as Doctor Ranaldi walked in. "Aria, that is not possible," he said. "The baby should have died immediately after the first transfusion was started," he said. "I swear I'm not crazy! It's moving _inside of me!_" She shouted. "This... It's not... It can't be," Doctor Ranaldi said. "It seems your body has found a way to accept the blood without it affecting the baby," he said. "Aria, if this keeps up... You will be able to deliver," he said. Ezra looked at her and smiled. This was impossible; but both Ezra and Aria could not have been happier.


	6. Chapter 5

**State of pregnancy: Nine months**

With Aria's body now accepting the blood without harming the baby, Aria continued with her transfusions as needed. She could be happy again. Her baby would live, and she would too. They would be able to live together as long as they both lived, with Ezra. Ezra and Aria sat on their bed; talking.

"Aria, I want to take you out," he said.

"Out?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"A nice dinner. You. Me. And our baby," he explained. "Any restaurant you choose," he said.

"Well, okay, I suppose we can do that," Aria said. She smiled at him. She stood up, grabbing her purse and rustling her hair gently in front of the mirror. "I feel..." she said. "You feel what?" Ezra asked.

"Somehow; despite all the weight gained... Despite being nine months pregnant... You make me feel beautiful," she said. She smiled at him. "You are beautiful. And you always will be," Ezra replied.

"Well, let's go," Aria said. She walked towards the stairs; the baby not leaving her thoughts. It would be the happy ending that she's always wanted. Aria walked down the stairs, gripping the railing hard. At nine months pregnant, it had become harder and harder to walk down and up the stairs effectively. When she reached the bottom, she almost slipped under her own feet. _Slipped? _Aria looked down. Her water had broken.

With Ezra rushing Aria to the hospital, Aria smiled in the passenger seat the whole way. Although she was nervous, and somewhat scared, she was more excited than anything. She would finally know whether it was a boy or a girl. She would finally have a beautiful child of her own. She would finally have to stop worrying. And she would finally have another reason to smile. They arrived at the hospital, rushing to the delivery room. Ezra had called ahead before they got there, so that Doctor Ranaldi would already be expecting them.

When they reached the delivery room, Ezra held Aria's hand the whole time that she pushed through. She pushed and pushed, with Doctor Ranaldi's support, until finally their baby had successfully been delivered. Ezra held their blood covered beautiful baby girl, her squeaking up at him while they gazed into each others eyes. It was the most beautiful thing that Ezra ever saw. He couldn't have been happier, he couldn't have been more excited, he couldn't wait to see what else there would be to come. Until that is; their beautiful daughter's heart stopped beating.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Final Chapter (before the epilogue)**

Two Days Later

Aria still cried at the thought. The loss of her child was the most heart wrenching thing that Ezra and her had or will ever have to endure. They could get through this, however. Aria was sure of it. They had each other, and that's all that they needed inspiration wise in order to strive to continue on. Aria smiled a weak, but true smile. She may have lost her child, but she did not lose hope. They could try again. And this time; there would be no complications, because Aria's transfusions were almost completely over with, because today was her final one. She slid into the drivers seat of her car, and headed towards Doctor Ranaldi's office, where she would get her final transfusion. She drove, and drove until she finally reached her destination. She walked into the office, where Doctor Ranaldi greeted her with a warm, welcoming smile. She signed in, and the doctor lead her to the back room where Aria's pain would finally be able to end. She would no longer have to get these transfusions, and she would no longer have to worry about the risks caused when she conceived children. Doctor Ranaldi kept her company while she had her transfusion this time, since Ezra was working. Doctor Ranaldi smiled at her. "You're the bravest woman I've ever met, Aria," he said. "Thank you doc. It really means a lot," she replied, smiling at him. "You're so strong... It's breathtaking," he said. "Again, thank you," she said. "I may have lost a child, but I'm willing to try again, and this time will be different. I will be stronger. And so will my baby," she said. "Aria..." The doctor said. "No, listen. I know it may seem soon. I know it may seem like I'm not hurt by all of this, but truly, I am. But I don't just _want _this doctor. I _need _this." She said. "Aria, that's not what I'm trying to say," He said. "She'll be beautiful. I know. I know it will be a girl again, I just know," she continued on. "Aria," the doctor said. "You're sterile," he said. "W-What...?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "You cannot bear children anymore." He said. Aria just sat there, and cried. Crying was something that she had been doing a lot of lately. You would think that she had been used to it by now. The hurt. The tears. The heartbreak. It was like deja vu, all over again.

_And just like that, it wasn't just Aria's child that died. But all hope of Ezra and Aria ever having a child died with it. _


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue – A While Later**

Aria held Ezra's hand. It would go just as she imagined it, she was sure of it.

"What made you want to do this?" The woman asked.

"Well, I lost a child once," Aria explained. "And then I found out that I was sterile," she continued.

"Ah, I see," the woman said.

"It was the worst thing that I've ever went through," Aria said. "That _we _ever went through," she corrected herself.

"You're very brave. And I give you so much credit for wanting to do this," the woman said.

Aria just smiled. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she said. "Especially those whose first chance was not ruined by themselves, but by someone else," Aria said. She wasn't even sure if that made sense, but in her mind; it did perfectly. She glanced over at the little girl coloring in the book in the corner of the room. She was using a bright purple crayon. Aria's favorite color.

"She really seems to take a liking to you," the woman said.

"And since you've met all the requirements, and everything is setup, it's ready,"

"What's ready?" the little girl asked.

"You are," Ezra said. "You can finally come home with us," he said. The largest grin spread onto the little girl's face. It spread from ear to ear, and she gave Aria the biggest hug that Aria had ever gotten. A tear slipped down Aria's face. But this time, finally, for once, it was not from sadness.

"I've always wanted a beautiful mommy," the little girl said.

"Well, now you have one," the woman said. Aria just smiled, and held her brand new daughter's hand.

"You are beautiful too, you know," Aria said, while fixing the little girl's beautiful brown hair.

"If you want, we can braid it when we get home," Aria said. "Or maybe put it into pigtails, or anything else you want," Aria said. "Anything!" The little girl said. "As long as it's time spent with you."

With that, Ezra, Aria, and their beautiful daughter stood up, and headed towards the door. Aria and Ezra held her hand the whole way to the car. Finally, yes finally, Aria had her happy ending. Although it was not the one she had always been expecting, it certainly exceeded her expectations.

"Can we see aunt Spencer later, too?" the little girl asked.

"Anything you want," Ezra said.

And with the three of them smiling, and singing along to the radio, they drove and drove, with their happiness appearing to be never ending.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_**The end.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
